


呼吸（档13）

by LuminFirmament



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: CP：崔连准×崔范奎。这次名字改来改去不是因为忘了原名了，而是无法给出一个恰当的名字。尝试了“表面在铺陈，其实内里自有波涛汹涌”的悬疑小说的写法。
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 4





	呼吸（档13）

范奎和楼上的那个哥哥是炮友关系，这件事和范奎合租的同学和朋友们都心知肚明。每次他半夜推门回家的时候，正在忙着赶论文或者打游戏的舍友们抬眼就能看到，范奎脖颈上留下的那些吻痕和掐痕，丝毫没有遮掩过的，歪歪斜斜的白色T恤领口处揉皱了的痕迹，带着情色萦绕的味道，反正范奎不会解释什么，他从未主动提起过这种有点特殊又隐秘的关系。打了个招呼之后就会抓着毛巾去浴室，稀里哗啦的水声，剩下隔绝在外的人们互相交换一个有点意味深长的眼神，其实大部分男生也都了解过的，就像是他们如何了解女人的身体结构一样，他们也以或是好奇、或是猎奇的心态观看过同性之间的色情片。那些色情片里用过的润滑液和避孕套之类的东西，出现在自己的身边的同性身上的时候，影像就突然变得具体化了，一点都不遥远，甚至可以说是触手可及。  
“恶心吗？”偶尔喝酒的时候谈论过的，男生会对这种同性的性行为抱着什么样的心情。大部分都嘻嘻哈哈地抓着啤酒罐子，苦涩的液体从嘴角流到胸前，用理所当然的口吻说出，当然恶心啊，谁会平白无故地用那个地方啊。自大，自吹自擂的，然后再笑嘻嘻地把头靠在一起，摸着对方的胸膛说出哥哥要不要和我试试啊，然后在场的所有人都突然大笑起来，把这当做活跃气氛的笑料。范奎在这种酒局上通常都会保持一个远离的姿态，总是坐在角落里的，食指和中指之间夹着的烟有着旖旎的烟雾，偶尔投过来的视线也总会显得有点狎昵。女生贴着闪亮的甲片的手指扣在黑掉了的手机屏幕上，说着“呀给我让个位置啊”，就自说自话地挤到了范奎的身边了，香奈儿的香水味道呛人，掩盖在精致妆容里的少女笑着拽走了范奎手里的烟，口红留在白色的滤嘴上。  
“你走什么神呢，要和姐姐一起回家吗？”少女贴在耳边问他，反正这也是联谊的主要目的，范奎的目光转过来的时候。女生笑着拉开了距离：“什么啊，有主的人就不要随便来这种地方啊？还是说你觉得背着主人偷情也很有意思？”  
“没有。”范奎的回答模棱两可，根本不知道是在否认前一个问题还是后一个问题，不过这也是常见的推拉手段，大家习惯不会把话说得太死。人情社会虚假到要死。  
“你的主人知道你来这种地方吗？”有余地就会趁此追击，“你的脸长得这么好看，他怎么会舍得把你放出来？”  
范奎的脸是真的很好看，在KTV的晦暗不明的紫色灯光之中淹没又浮出，像是玻璃碴子或者碎掉的钻石一样，稀里哗啦地躺了一地，他就这样以一种被冒犯的表情盯了回去，嘴唇紧紧地抿着，和易碎的气质完全不一样的，他更像是已经完全碎过一次，然后又自己一点点一片片地把自己黏合在了一起。除了那种晶莹剔透的质地之外，更多了一种完全的对外界的抗拒和恐惧，但就算在这种抗拒之中，还要以高傲的姿态来维持住自己的安全范围，把那些过往都深深掩埋下去。  
像是什么负伤的小雪豹一样。  
“回家了。”  
“哎呀，不要这么急着走啊……就算这样急着走，你也先把我的联系方式保存一下嘛。”

连准在打开门的时候，没成想看到的就是这样被淋得通透的范奎，真的可以说是淋得通透，从头到脚，从须到尾，头发，衣服，鞋子都像是泡在水里泡了二十分钟似的。  
房间里的电热器开得正足，连准房间甚至还有一个日式的带着毯子的暖桌，这是他在租这套房子的时候房东引以为傲的配备。十一月底的冷雨太煞人了，就像是用刀子刺穿皮肉，深入内脏把人的热乎气儿都扒光似的，连准安静地把范奎身上的羽绒服、毛衣和内衬的衬衫一件件脱了下来，锁在这一套湿透了的冬衣的范奎也很安静，安静得没有一点人的人气，刚才的冷雨好像把他身上所有的人的呼吸都拖走了似的。  
“去洗个澡吧。”黑色的浴巾被顺手盖在了范奎的头上，也顺带着被揉了两下脑袋。他们之间挺熟悉的，无论是从肉体还是别的什么，范奎不想说的东西，连准也不打算过问。  
范奎温顺地起身进了浴室，连准就打算趁着这时间把所有湿透的衣服放进洗衣机。吸足了水的羽绒服极重，这种鸭绒做的衣服水洗之后可能也不怎么保暖了，但是总比现在这种湿透的状态要好很多。连准掏了一下羽绒服的外兜，从里面拎出一个智能手机来。手机对着脸的时候屏幕还能亮，这时候该说庆幸一下现代科技发展是真的很快，大多数的智能手机都是防水的。  
亮着的手机屏幕上还显示着来自一个未知号码的消息。  
「看来你的主人真的对你很严格。」  
连准面无表情地按下了范奎手机的解锁密码，其实范奎没有和他说过，但是这个小孩儿真的很不爱换密码，光以两个人上床的频繁速度以及每次范奎做完爱之后都会顺便看一下手机的坏习惯，连准也把范奎的密码记得清清楚楚了。  
不如说，以他过目不忘的记忆能力，想要不记反而比较困难。  
“哥，你的沐浴露没了。”浴室的门被刷的一声打开，范奎的声音从里面飘出来，“……哥？”  
连准放下了手臂里抱着的衣服，范奎的手机被揣进了自己的兜里，顺嘴回了过去：“等一下，我给你拿备用的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文之中我第一部分着力于表面，想用藉由别人的目光来铺陈同性之间这种 “会被针对、会被非议”的令人窒息的氛围。  
> 第二部分则在着力于表现两个人之间有点紧张的关系，那种无法说出口的、无法宣泄于对方的，承担了那么大的社会的压力却无处可以发泄躲避的感觉。  
> 13之间这种岌岌可危的感觉非常迷人，不知道能不能借助这个情景表现出来。  
> 而文里的女性是怎么得知范奎的手机号的、两个人是否真的有聊天是一个小小的谜题。


End file.
